Call Me Handsome
by ShipperTrashykawa
Summary: Memiliki buah hati merupakan kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidup seorang Akabane Karma. Mendapat seorang putri kecil dengan surai merah serta wajah cantik Nagisa, membuatnya bahagia. Tapi rupanya ia juga bisa kewalahan dengan Akabane muda/KaruNagi,M-preg,yaoi


**#Call Me Handsome#**

 **#**

 _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu©Matsui Yuusei_

 _Pair:  
Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa_

 _Genre:  
Humor & Family_

 _Warn:  
Yaoi, M-Preg (Male Preganancy), Typo, OC _

_Miyako Shirayuki_

Bunyi mesin laptop berdengung berisik. Rupanya sudah terlalu lama dibiarkan menyala tanpa istirahat. Layar yang terpampang menunjukkan grafik indeks saham minggu ini, beberapa angka terlihat menurun perlahan, tapi beberapa juga ada yang naik.

Akabane Karma mendesah halus. Keningnya berkerut malas, kacamata berframe hitam tampak melorot hingga batang hidung. Ia bosan, bahkan sebenarnya ia tidak memperhatikan angka-angka yang turun dan naik. Jika bukan istri tertjintah, sang _Blunette_ yang memintanya untuk memelototi deretan angka-angka ini, ia pasti sudah mematikan layar dan bermain dengan putri kecilnya.

Karma mendelik kesal pada jarum jam yang belum menunjukkan pukul satu siang, Nagisa berjanji akan kembali satu jam lagi dan dia harus bertahan duduk di depan layar sampai istrinya pulang.

Tapi mana mungkin ia menuruti perkataan Nagisa—ayolah pria cantik itu tak pernah memintanya untuk duduk diam. Akhirnya ia meletakkan kacamatanya di atas meja, dan berdiri meregangkan otot. Kaos _v-neck_ hitam berlengan pendek tampak kontras dengan kulit putihnya, Karma menatap malas sekeliling ruangan kerjanya. Iris tembaga pucat menatap bosan deretan buku-buku yang ada di rak-rak samping jendela, mungkin ia tidak akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca sambil menunggu Nagi.

Dengan langkah malas kakinya melangkah keluar, berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

Tapi gerakannya berhenti ketika ekor matanya menangkap bayang-bayang gadis kecil yang tengah berlari-lari membawa boneka. Seketika Karma merasa lebih baik, rasa bosan dan kantuknya hilang hanya dengan melihat bayang-bayang sang Akabane kecil.

Ia mengambil dua gelas dan menuangkan jus jeruk dari kulkas, kemudian beranjak ke perpustakaan kecil tempat putri kecilnya Mitsuru bermain.

Karma bersender di ambang pintu, masih menggenggam dua gelas jus jeruk, senyum khasnya merekah tampan memperhatikan gerak-gerik jemari mungil sedang menggerak-gerakkan boneka Koro- _sensei_ pemberian sang Ibu. Surai merah pendek sepundak tampak bergoyang-goyang.

"Hai, cantik~" sapanya, membuat tubuh mungil itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian lanjut bermain. Mengacuhkan sapaan sang Ayah.

Karma mengernyit. Apa yang salah dengannya? Tunggu, ia tidak ada berbuah salah kan? Dia tidak ada membuat gadis kecilnya marah kan?

"Hei, cantik," sapanya lagi, kali ini sambil berjalan menghampiri Mitsuru, "Hei, kenapa kau mengacuhkan _Tou-san,_ hm?"

Dilihatnya pipi gembil itu memerah, tidak semerah rambutnya tapi masih merah karena menahan napas sambil menggembungkan pipi. Iris pucat yang sama sepertinya mendelik kesal.

Karma terdiam, menerka-nerka apa kesalahannya.

"Mitsuru?"

Mata bulat mendongak menatap Karma cemberut. Wajah cantik, dan mata bulat Nagisa tampak menurun padanya. "Jangan panggil Mitsu cantik, _Otou-chan_." Protesan keluar dari bibir _plum_.

Karma terdiam. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik… dan dia tergelak.

Bibir mungil kembali mengerucut tidak suka, kedua tangannya diletakkan di pinggang, "Jangan teltawa _Otou-chan_!" dan keluarlah suara cadel khas anak berumur 5 tahun.

Karma memegangi perutnya—dua gelas sudah aman di atas meja—air mata menggantung di ekor mata. Pria berumur 27 tahun itu tergelak habis-habisan, matanya hingga memicing menahan tawa.

" _Otou-chan!_ "

Karma berhenti tertawa, mengatur napasnya yang tersengal tapi masih memegangi perut. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Mitsuru. Menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Mitsuru yang hanya selututnya.

Sambil menahan tawa, Karma mengulum senyum khasnya mencubit pipi merah Mitsuru.

"Heee~ Mitsu- _chan_ , memangnya kenapa tidak mau _Otou-chan_ panggil cantik? Mitsu-chan kan cantik, jadi harusnya senang. Sekarang kenapa malah protes, hm?"

Memalingkan wajah, kemudian berpose ala iklan L-Men di karton susu yang sering Ayahnya minum.

"Tentu saja kalena Mitsu itu tampan, _Otou-chan_ ~"

Karma terdiam. Menerka-nerka darimana asalnya kata 'tampan' yang telah menodai keimutan dan kecantikan putri kecilnya.

"Heee, tapi Mitsuru kan cantik, bukan tampan." Ucapnya dengan kernyit di kening, "Bahkan lebih cantik daripada nenek."

Pipi gembil itu kembali mengembang, "Kenapa Mitsu malah dibandingkan dengan nenek?" cibirnya, meninju telapak tangan Karma pelan, "Sudah jelas Mitsu itu tampan, bukan cantik, _Otou-chan_."

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menghela napas kali ini, "Bukannya Mitsu perempuan?" tangkas Karma lagi. Dan kali ini sukses membuat putrinya terdiam. Tembaga pucat menatapnya intens.

"Apa cantik itu halus pelempuan?"

Kini giliran Karma yang terdiam.

Menggaruk belakang lehernya, "Tentu saja tidak. Cantik itu bersifat umum," alasannya. Mitsuru mengangguk-anggukkan kepala seolah mengerti, kemudian tembaga pucatnya kembali menatap Karma, "Hm?"

" _Otou-chan_ ,"

"Ya?"

" _Okaa-chan_ itu bukan pelempuan, tapi tetap cantik. Benal kan?"

Mengulum senyum, Karma kembali menepuk-nepuk pucuk merah replikanya, "Tentu saja, _Okaa-chan_ yang paling cantik sejagat raya,"

Bibir _plum_ kembali mengerucut, "Telus Mitsu dianggap apa?"

Kepala keluarga Akabane terkekeh pelan, " _Well_ , yang kedua setelah _Okaa-chan_?" seringai licik kembali merekah, "Lagipula, bukannya Mitsu itu tampan? Hm?"

"Tunggu dulu, _Otou-chan_!"

"Eh?"

"Kalau _Okaa-chan_ makhluk yang paling cantik sejagat, kenapa _Okaa-chan_ selalu plotes kalau _Otou-chan_ panggil cantik?"

Karma terdiam, tapi dengan santai menjawab, "Tentu saja karena _Okaa-chan_ laki-laki ka—"

"Tapi, bukannya kata _Otou-chan_ cantik itu tidak hanya untu pelempuan saja?"

"…"

"Tapi kenapa _Okaa-chan_ selalu plotes? Padahal _Okaa-chan_ cantik, tapi malah minta dipanggil tampan."

"Mitsu…"

"Eh? Apa kata tampan juga tidak hanya untuk laki-laki? _Otou-_ chan, apa pelempuan juga bisa dipanggil tampan?

"…"

" _Otou-chan_?"

"Um, yeah… beberapa bisa dipanggil tampan."

Dengan mata berbinar, Mitsuru bertepuk tangan, merasa senang dengan pengetahuan baru yang didapatnya.

"Yeay! Belalti Mitsu juga mulai sekalang halus dipanggil tampan~ bial sama sepelti _Okaa-chan_ ~ _"_ soraknya, meloncat-loncat riang mengitari Karma.

Masih merasa bahwa pengertian gadis kecilnya akan kata 'tampan' dan 'cantik' menyimpang, tapi ia tak mampu membalas perkataan Akabane muda. Mungkin seperti inilah perasaan orang-orang yang kalah bicara dengannya, ia merasa kalah telak dengan jawaban polos Mitsuru. Mungkin wajahnya tampak seperti Koro- _sensei_ yang sedang bosan, datar tak berekspresi.

"Rupanya kalian di sini."

Dua kepala menoleh serentak, satu-satunya pemilik surai biru telah pulang. Jaket biru pucat tampak membungkus perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Iris biru menangkap dua orang yang paling dikasihinya bingung.

" _Okaa-chaaaaaan~!"_

Mitsuru melempar tubuhnya kepelukan Nagisa, sang Ibu hanya tersenyum maklum sambil mengusap helai merah Mitsuru.

" _Okaa-chan_ pulang, maaf ya sudah membuat Mitsu- _chan_ menunggu."

Mitsuru menggeleng kecil, masih memeluk perut ibunya, kemudian mendongak menatap iris biru.

" _Okaa-chan_ habis dalimana? Kok lama?" tanyanya polos, sukses mengacuhkan sang Kepala Keluarga yang masih diam—sudah berdiri.

Nagisa tersenyum kecil, " _Kaa-chan_ ada urusan di luar sebentar, lalu pergi belanja ke _super market_."

"Eeeeeh~ beli apa?"

Terdiam sejenak, berpikir, "Beli apa? Beli sayuran, buah, dan… cokelat?"

Iris tembaga membulat senang, "Cokelat? Ada cokelat?"

Nagisa mengangguk, "Yup, tapi hanya boleh dimakan setelah makan siang."

Binar senang berubah gelap, "Eeeh? Padahal mau cokelat~" rajuknya. Mitsuru mengerucutkan bibir, Nagisa tertawa.

"Hahaha, kau boleh memakannya setelah makan siang. Sekarang rapikan mainan-mainanmu, sementara _Okaa-chan_ menyiapkan makan siang. Oke?"

Mitsuru mengangguk setengah hati, kemudian berbalik merapikan mainannya. Nagisa, menyadari tingkah Karma yang aneh, menghampiri suaminya, cemas.

"Karma- _kun_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Karma tersentak, menatap wajah cantik Nagisa bingung.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, Nagisa- _kun_ ," ucapnya dengan senyum khas mengembang, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau mencemaskanku, hm?"

Nagisa terdiam, "Ya, Karma _-kun_ melamun dan menurutku itu tidak biasa."

"Percayalah, aku baik-baik saja Nagi~" ucapnya memastikan, tapi raut cemas dan bingung masih terpampang jelas di hadapannya, "Daripada mencemaskanku, kau harusnya mencemaskan hal lain, Nagisa _-kun_."

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?"

Karma menatap Nagisa serius, "Mungkin sebaiknya mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilmu cantik, demi kebaikan putri kita Mitsuru."

"E—eeeh?!"

 **#Call Me Handsome#**

 **Omake**

"Hei, Karma."

"Hm?"

"Kalau putri sulungmu memanggil dirinya sendiri tampan, dan kau mengatasinya dengan memanggil Nagisa cantik. Bagaimana nanti dengan calon bayi kembar laki-laki yang ada di perut Nagisa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka kan laki-laki, dan nanti jika mereka sudah berumur seperti Mitsuru sekarang, apa hal yang sama akan terulang kembali? Kau kan memanggil Nagisa dan Mitsuru cantik, dan nanti kalau putra-putramu mengalami hal yang sama seperti Mitsuru, bagaimana?"

"…"

"Benarkan? Dan mereka akan memanggil diri sendiri 'cantik' karena kau memanggil Nagisa dan Mitsuru begitu. Bagaimana kau akan mengatasinya?"

"…"

Wajah seorang Akabane Karma _blank_ untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **OWARI**


End file.
